Two-piece ostomy devices are ostomy products which comprise a base plate that can be adhered to the skin surrounding a stoma and an ostomy collecting bag which is replaceably attached to the base plate.
Such two-piece ostomy devices are typically used by users who desire a base plate which has a longer wear time in order to spare the skin from frequent changes.
The base plate and the ostomy bag are typically coupled together by either a so-called mechanical coupling or an adhesive coupling. Mechanical couplings are often perceived as safer solutions, i.e. they provide a better seal and are easier to couple together. In some mechanical solutions, a so-called ‘click’ function is incorporated which gives an audible ‘click’-sound when the two parts have been successfully coupled together.
Adhesive couplings are usually formed of two flanges, one provided on the base plate and the other on the ostomy bag. The flanges are adhered together by an adhesive disposed between the flanges. Typically, the adhesive is disposed on one of the flanges. Adhesive couplings have the advantage of being more flexible and discreet than mechanical couplings. Therefore, adhesive couplings are usually not provided with the ‘click’-functions as described above, as such a relatively advanced mechanical solution would compromise the flexibility of the adhesive couplings.
However, there is an increased risk with traditionally adhesive couplings for the two flanges not to be properly aligned when adhered together, which may compromise the seal of the coupling and thereby increase the risk of a leakage.
Thus, there is a need for providing an aid for guiding the two parts together in correct alignment before adhering together.